The Sea of Thane's Soul
by FeZeTh13
Summary: Written for the July contest presented by TheRev28. This is Thane's last moments and thoughts before he crosses the sea.


**_Written for the July contest presented by TheRev28._**

The sea thrashes, a frightening sight to behold.

His body is numb, tingly at best. Even his deepest breaths aren't enough to bring feeling back to his limbs, except a swift sharp pain. He is grateful to have his senses still, to embrace all the scenes, his last moments on this side of the ocean. Kolyat rushing in to save his life, wanting to give blood for _his_ sake… Thane counts and treasures that blessing. However, there was nothing to be done and he had to watch the acceptance, sadness, and regret set into his son's eyes. Kolyat's hand on his shoulder is warm and it tingles.

His Siha runs in next and relief sweeps through him grateful that she is alive. He mourns that he won't be here to protect her anymore. The forgiveness she gives him for his bad timing is a blossoming heat in his heart, of love and adoration. He looks into her eyes, sees the one who made his life bright again, the woman who awoke him from his soul slumber, and her life as he has known it flashes before in his memories, the haunts, grievances, and then unbidden, the pure unknowing and desperation over this war.

His sight starts to blur and the waves crash harder, louder, his soul not ready.

A deep breath, reviving his strength through will alone, he starts his last act. He must see this through, cannot leave her without it. He prays. Tries to, but his body fails him not allowing his soul its peace.

Through the pain, elation and pride break through, a delighted smile for his son as Kolyat finishes the verse. He knows his son will take the knowledge of that pride and place in his unforgettable memories. Perhaps it will bring him peace when he needs it most. Thane knows Kolyat will finish what he started, and when his son moves to his Siha's side, her hand still the perfect fit in his, she starts to pray and his soul wavers.

Never had he wanted to die in a bed gasping for breath. He had been wrong and he is grateful his son had insisted on his coming here. He gets to say goodbye.

Beholding his son, his Jane, he doesn't want to leave them behind. Being left behind is difficult, the deep sorrow almost too much, but he never expected the unimaginable burden of being the one to leave.

The sea grows dark and thrashes harder.

Irikah awaits him, a knowledge that has long brought him peace. But he is torn asunder, the sea of his soul like a terrible hurricane. He does not want to leave. So much… there is so much he wants to do still with his son and Siha. He doesn't want to leave his son again, does not want him to misunderstand. Wants to give Kolyat more memories, of times where they smile and laugh. He wants to protect Jane, bring her out of this war alive without more wounds upon her already scarred soul. To not be more of a burden upon her already mourning shoulders. Losing him so soon after Mordin, it is not right. Torn between the sea and the shore, he looks upon his beloveds.

He sees his son, his Siha, both of them are holding onto his hand and the lingering tingles and barely felt warmth are a comfort. She speaks his prayer and Kolyat reads with her. Thane realizes, he may leave them, but they have one another. He knows Jane will watch Kolyat, and Kolyat in turn will not let her mourn alone. Siha knows of the love shared between their hearts, that unbreakable bond that reaches across the ocean. She understands his will, and knows that wherever she is, he is there with her in spirit. He remembers his letter, his final thoughts are awaiting her. His son understands and accepts his love and Thane has felt his love in return. Their shared memories will live on past him.

Light breaks through the clouds over the ocean, the waves calming.

Peace. They have said their goodbyes, forgiven, restored, and above all have loved each other. His sight clears with bright clarity, the burst of colors almost shocking him and he commits every moment of this to his memory, one he will bring with him to the shore.

A shuddering breath, the sounds of the sea, the waves hitting the shore and the warmth of the sun. Thane turns away so they do not see him leave. Peace, upon his body and soul overtake him at last.

The crystal waves, warm pebbled sand, smell of the salt, sun shining off the waters, and sunset colored eyes. The waves lap at his ankles as he beholds his first Siha, Irikah, standing there with all her love and forgiveness. He rushes to her, holds her tight, her arms warm and solid and it is perfect.

"I have to wait for my Siha still across the ocean," he tells her, still holding tight.

"I know," Irikah lets go, strokes her hand down his cheek and together they turn to look at the ocean. "I will wait with you."


End file.
